


Non questa volta

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-22 10:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Forse lei non può rimanere questa volta.





	Non questa volta

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt usato per il COW-T è: in fuga

# Non questa volta

  
  
Julia non è fatta per indossare gonne es essere carina e rispondere a modo a delle persone che non la vogliono nemmeno lì. Julia non è stata fatta perché qualcuno le dicesse che cosa dovrebbe fare, perché qualcuno le dicesse che non è abbastanza, o per vivere in quest'enorme casa che dicono che sia anche sua, ma che non crede che sia veramente sua. Julia non è stata fatta per questo tipo di vita e non è stata fatta per stare tutta la vita in una vita che non la fa respirare. Quindi deve andare via e forse le dispiace meno di quanto vuole far credere a chiunque altro nella famiglia. E forse sta scappando di nascosto, forse sta uscendo da questa porta in piena notte, perché se vedesse Bruce, se vedesse loro papà, probabilmente non avrebbe più il coraggio di dire o di pensare certe cose e sicuramente perderebbe la forza per cambiare quello che sta provando a cambiare.   
  
Cerca di fare meno rumore possibile. La casa è sempre stata grande, è impossibile che papà la senta, ma è anche vero che ogni piccolo rumore potrebbe svegliare suo fratello, che ancora non si è ripreso, che a volte rimane a guardare il vuoto, che la notte non riesce a trovare un sonno tranquillo. Julia si morde l'interno delle guance e lancia un'occhiata alle scale che sta scendendo lentamente. Forse dovrebbe prima andare a controllare Bruce. Probabilmente dovrebbe andare ad assicurarsi che stia bene, che riesca a fare tutto quello che faceva da solo, che loro papà non venga travolto da questa nuova situazione che... No. Julia chiude gli occhi, cerca di tornare a guardare davanti a sé. E poi continua a scendere le scale. Potrebbe -no. Non potrebbe.  
  
Avrebbe potuto portarsi suo papà. Loro papà. E anche Bruce. Potrebbero scappare tutti e tre e vivere una vita tranquilla, senza tutto questo, senza i ricevimenti e senza tutte quelle persone che fanno domande e trattano male sia lei che suo fratello che suo padre. Potrebbero vivere come una famiglia, lontano dai riflettori, con forze un pochino meno di soldi, ma comunque loro tre. Solo che Bruce e papà sono così ossessionati con questo posto, sono così sicuri di dover qualcosa a due persone morte, che fa molto male guardarli e fa ancora più male rimanere accanto a loro.   
  
Papà è un uomo forte, pensa Julia, stringendo le mani intorno al suo enorme borsone, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Papà sa sempre come muoversi, sa sempre trovare la soluzione per tutto quello che succederà. Può sopravvivere senza Julia. Bruce -Julia non è sicura che Bruce possa sopravvivere senza di lei. Sono sempre stati insieme, da quando hanno memoria, loro due sono come dei gemelli, non sono mai stati separati e Bruce può essere cresciuto, ma lei è sempre stata la colonna su cui si è appoggiato. È sempre stato anche il motivo per cui non ha dato di matto. Julia vorrebbe portare suo fratello con sé, allontanarlo da questo mondo che non fa altro che fare male alla loro famiglia, vorrebbe poterlo rapire, dirgli che deve tornare in sé, tornare a essere Bruce, vivere la sua vita, liberarsi da questi fantasmi che non fanno altro che fargli male.  
  
Voleva dirglielo. Avrebbe voluto averglielo detto. Julia deglutisce e posa la mano sul portone di casa. Vorrebbe tornare indietro, salire le scale camminare per i corridoi e arrivare alla camera di Bruce e svegliarlo, sedersi sul suo letto e prendergli la testa tra le mani e dirgli che deve andare avanti, che non è colpa sua, che nessuno avrebbe avuto la forza, che non deve proteggere tutti, perché una volta non è riuscito a proteggere nessuno. Vorrebbe poterlo risvegliare da quel torpore in cui si è lasciato andare e -vorrebbe riavere suo fratello, essere di nuovo loro due contro il mondo.  
  
Ma non può farlo.  
  
Julia prende un respiro profondo e spinge il portone, per aprirlo. Papà e Bruce sono caduti nel loro dolore e Julia non ha la forza di rimanere, non ha nemmeno l'obbligo di farlo. Deve andare via adesso, perché se guardasse negli occhi la sua famiglia non riuscirebbe più ad andare via. Forse è una fuga, più emotiva che fisica. Forse Julia è semplicemente troppo debole per sopportare tutto questo. Forse lei...  
  
Forse lei non può rimanere questa volta.


End file.
